The invention relates to reducing hair growth in mammals, particularly for cosmetic purposes.
A main function of mammalian hair is to provide environmental protection. However, that function has largely been lost in humans, in whom hair is kept or removed from various parts of the body essentially for cosmetic reasons. For example, it is generally preferred to have hair on the scalp but not on the face.
Various procedures have been employed to remove unwanted hair, including shaving, electrolysis, depilatory creams or lotions, waxing, plucking, and therapeutic antiandrogens. These conventional procedures generally have drawbacks associated with them. Shaving, for instance, can cause nicks and cuts, and can leave a perception of an increase in the rate of hair regrowth. Shaving also can leave an undesirable stubble. Electrolysis, on the other hand, can keep a treated area free of hair for prolonged periods of time, but can be expensive, painful, and sometimes leaves scarring. Depilatory creams, though very effective, typically are not recommended for frequent use due to their high irritancy potential. Waxing and plucking can cause pain, discomfort, and poor removal of short hair. Finally, antiandrogens—which have been used to treat female hirsutism—can have unwanted side effects.
It has previously been disclosed that the rate and character of hair growth can be altered by applying to the skin inhibitors of certain enzymes. These inhibitors include inhibitors of 5-alpha reductase, ornithine decarboxylase, S-adenosylmethionine decarboxylase, gamma-glutamyl transpeptidase, and transglutaminase. See, for example, Breuer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,289; Shander, U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,489; Ahluwalia, U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,007; Ahluwalia et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,911; and Shander et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,293.
α-Difluoromethylornithine (DFMO) is an irreversible inhibitor of ornithine decarboxylase (ODC), a rate-limiting enzyme in the de novo biosynthesis of putrescine, spermidine, and spermine. The role of these polyamines in cellular proliferation is not yet well understood. However, they seem to play a role in the synthesis and/or regulation of DNA, RNA and proteins. High levels of ODC and polyamines are found in cancer and other cell types that have high proliferation rates.
DFMO binds the ODC active site as a substrate. The bound DFMO is then decarboxylated and converted to a reactive intermediate that forms a covalent bond with the enzyme, thus preventing the natural substrate ornithine from binding to the enzyme. Cellular inhibition of ODC by DFMO causes a marked reduction in putrescine and spermidine and a variable reduction in spermine, depending on the length of treatment and the cell type. Generally, in order for DFMO to cause significant antiproliferative effects, the inhibition of polyamine synthesis must be maintained by continuous inhibitory levels of DFMO because the half-life of ODC is about 30 min, one of the shortest of all known enzymes.
A skin preparation containing DFMO (sold under the name Vaniqa® by Bristol Myers Squibb), has recently been approved by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for the treatment of unwanted facial hair growth in women. Its topical administration in a cream based vehicle has been shown to reduce the rate of facial hair growth in women. Vaniqa® facial cream includes a racemic mixture of the “D-” and “L-” enantiomers of DFMO (i.e., D,L-DFMO) in the monohydrochloride form at a concentration of 13.9% by weight active (15%, as monohydrochloride monohydrate). The recommended treatment regimen for Vaniqa® is twice daily. The cream base vehicle in Vaniqa® is set out in Example 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,394, which is incorporated herein by reference. The cream vehicle includes 2.5% by weight ceteareth-20. Ceteareth-20 is a blend of two polyoxyethylene ethers of alkyl alcohols having the chemical formulas CH3(CH2)15(OCH2CH2)b OH and CH3 (CH2)17 (OCH2CH2)b OH, where b has an average value of 20.
It generally takes about eight weeks of continuous treatment before the hair growth-inhibiting efficacy of Vaniqa® cream becomes apparent. Vaniqa® cream has been shown to decrease hair growth an average of 47%. In one study, clinical successes were observed in 35% of women treated with Vaniqa® cream. These women exhibited marked improvement or complete clearance of their condition as judged by physicians scoring a decrease in visibility of facial hair and a decrease in skin darkening caused by hair. Another 35% of the women tested experienced some improvement in their condition. However, there were some women who exhibited little or no response to treatment.
Accordingly, although Vaniqa® cream is an effective product, it would be even more effective if it provided an earlier onset of hair growth inhibition (i.e., exhibited efficacy earlier than eight weeks) and/or exhibited an increased clinical success rate (i.e., exhibited efficacy in a greater percentage of users). Such improved results cannot be obtained by simply increasing the concentration of D,L-DFMO in the cream vehicle. First, increasing the concentration of D,L-DFMO above about 14% can cause increased stinging of the skin and/or can leave a residue, making it aesthetically unacceptable. Second, it is difficult to formulate compositions with an active concentration above about 15% because significantly higher concentrations of D,L-DFMO are not adequately soluble in the vehicle or destabilize the emulsion.
Molecules that are identical to each other in chemical structural formula and yet are not superimposable upon each other are enantiomers. In terms of their physiochemical properties enantiomers differ only in their ability to rotate the plane of plane-polarized light, and this property is frequently used in their designation. Those entiomers that rotate plane-polarized light to the right are termed dextrorotatory, indicated by either a (+)- or d- or D- before the name of the compound; those that rotate light to the left are termed laevorotatory indicated by a (−)- or 1- or L- prefix. A racemic mixture is indicated by either a (±)- or d,l- or D,L- prefix. By another convention (or nomenclature), the R,S or the sequence rule can be used to differentiate enantiomers based on their absolute configuration. Using this system the L-DFMO corresponds to the R-DFMO, and the D-DFMO corresponds to the S-DFMO. Enantiomers are physiochemically similar in that they have similar melting points, boiling points, relative solubility, and chemical reactivity in an achiral environment. A racemate is a composite of equal molar quantities of two enantiomeric species, often referred to as the DL-form. Individual enantiomers of chiral molecules may possess different pharmacological profiles, i.e., differences in pharmacokinetics, toxicity, efficacy, etc.